Yugi's Choice
by TheFallenWarriors88
Summary: Yugi has to decide whether to tell Yami his feeling or leave him forever. Will Yugi be able to tell him or will Yugi leave Yami. This is our first fic. Yaoi don't like, don't read. EDITED FINAL! Important AN in second chapter


A/N: SA: Hi all, I'm Selina. SW: And I'm Shadow. This is our very first fic so be nice in the your reviews...or else. SA: **_sigh_** What Shadow is trying to say is that since this is our first fic we may not be good, so in your reviews tell us how good we are and what we need to do to improve. So **read and review**, please. **_big puppy eyes_**

Summary: Yugi has to decide whether to tell Yami his feeling or leave him forever. Will Yugi be able to tell him or will Yugi leave Yami. This is our first fic.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOT YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE! So don't sue me at all. This story is my own idea and noone else's as far as I know.

\hello\-yugi talking to yami mentally

/hello/-yami talking to yugi mentally

-scene or time change

------------------------

Yugi's Choice

By TheFallenWarriors88

------------------------

Yugi sighed as he looked out the window in to night sky. It was Friday, but not just any Friday. It wasn't just the last day of school for the summer, it was the last day of school forever for Yugi. So why was Yugi so sad on a day most students would rejoice for? The reason was that, right now, Yugi was at a crossroads. At the beginning of the week, Yugi had gotten a letter saying that he was accepted into the most famous college in the world with free intution. However, to go to this college, Yugi would have to leave his home, friends, and most importantly, his Yami. For the last few months, Yugi had finally realised that he had fallen completly in love with his Yami. Yugi had never told Yami though, thinking he would never love him back.

Little did Yugi know that his Yami felt the exact same way as Yugi did. Yami at this point in the living room staring at the T.V. watching nothing in perticular. He too had fallen in love many months ago and was unable to face Yugi. Faintly, Yami felt stress and confusion coming from the mind link. /Yugi/asked Yami/is something wrong/ Startled Yugi replied,\N-no Yami why do you ask?\ /I can sensed stress coming from you. What is wrong/ \N-nothing. I'm just tinking about this college stuff\ /Do you wish to talk about it Yugi/ \No I'll be fine Yami, I think I'll just head to bed now. Goodnight Yami.\ /Goodnight Yugi, I will join you soon./ And with that the link closed and Yami headed for his room across for Yugi's.

Later that night, Yugi still layed awake thinkingof what to do. Finally making the decision that Yami did not fear the same as him, he choose to leave getting the first plane to the college in England. As quickly and quietly as he could, Yugi gather a few clothes, all his money, the letter about the college, and of course the puzzle. Carefully, Yugi locked and bared the link, left a note of where he was headed on his nightstand, and slipped out of his window. As he touched the ground, Yugi took off silently toward the bus station which would take him to the airport. Meanwhile, Yami was tossing and turning in a terrible nightmare. He was dreaming that Yugi was being taken by thugs and was unable to save him. As he woke with a start, Yami wondered if the dream was true. Quickly, Yami went to Yugi's room and quietly opened the door. As he looked in Yami was startled to see Yugi missing and not in his bed. Yami searched all over the room until he got to the nightstand and read the note. Fearful for Yugi's life, Yami changed and flew out the door hoping to find his partner before he left him forever.

As Yugi passed entered the airport terminal, he began seaching for a ticket counter when he accidentally bumped into someone causing him to fall down. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said a female voice. Yugi looked up to see the most beautiful woman he ever saw. "Are you ok? Here, let me help you up." said the woman offering her hand. "I'm alright," said Yugi taking it, "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going either." "Hey let me make it to you," said the woman, "I'll buy you something to drink." "Ok." replied Yugi. He wasn't sure, but he felt he could trust the girl, at least for now. At a nearby cafe, the two sat down after getting there drinks. Apparently, the girl's name was Selina and she was coming back from a long trip. "I was gone for almost 2 months," Selina said, "and right now all I want to do is return to my boyfriend and let him hold me in my arms." Sadly Yugi looked down at his drink thinking how he left Yami. Selina noticed his expression and said, "What's wrong, why are you sad?" "Oh, I was just thinking how I just left someone important to me," Yugi replied moping. "Why'd you leave if the person's important," asked Selina. "Well, I love him and I don't think he feels the same way." said Yugi. "Did you say he?" "Uh...yeah," Yugi said nervously. "Oh. Ok then, making sure," Selina said easily. "You mean your not freaked that I..." "Have different preferences than other? Nah, beside aren't we all a little bi. So you can't tell this person how you feel?" "No, I can't tell him" "Huh," thought Selina, "do you know for sure that he doesn't feel the same?" "Well no," Yugi admitted. "Well then what are you waiting for," Selina said loudly, "he won't know if you tell him. And you never know, he might feel exactly the same and is afraid to tell you. Here," Selina said calming down and writing a number on a napkin, "tell this man and if it doesn't work, call and you can stay with me and my boyfriend." "Thanks," said Yugi taking the phone number, "and you're right. I need to be sure." "There you go. You shouldn't be afraid to tell how you feel." Selina said smiling. "Yeah," Yugi said feeling encouraged and standing up to leave, "I'm going to tell him and finally get this fear gone." "Good luck, Yugi," Selina yelled after him, "and always belive in yourself!"

"Yugi," Yami yelled going through the park, "where are you Yugi!" _Oh, I hope he's ok _Yami said fearfully,_ I'd die if Yugi got hurt and I wasn't there to help._ Meanwhile, Yugi was running through same park heading for home and Yami. Suddenly Yugi heard a yell making him run even faster, it was Yami! "YUGI, WHERE ARE YOU," Yami screamed losing hope. Then he heard a yell making him run faster than he had before, it was Yugi! "YAMI, I'M OVER HERE," Yugi yelled running to Yami. "Yami, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yugi cried running towards Yami finally feeling safe in Yami's warm arms. "Oh, Yugi, I feared you were hurt and I couldn't be with you." Yami said, trying to calm his light's tears. "I'm truly sorry Yami, but I was so afraid to tell you." Yugi said looking up at Yami. "Afraid to tell what my light," Yami asked looking down in concern. "Afraid of this," Yugi whispered leaning to kiss his yami on the lips softly and gently. Yami was so surprised that he didn't move. Yugi took this as that Yami didn't feel for him after all and started to pull away, but Yami pulled him but into a passonite kiss. Yugi was over joyed, Yami did love him. As they reluclantly pulled away, they looked at each other as never before. No words were needed.

\Yami?\ said Yugi

/Yes my love/ replied Yami

\I love you, sorry I ran from my feelings\ Yugi said ashamed

/Think nothing of it my heart, you're with me that's all that matters. Now let's go home now my love/ Yami said lovingly

\No objection here Yami\ said Yugi. And so the new couple left together, ready to face whatever their life will throw at them. As the park became empty, a young woman came out from behind a tree from which she saw the entire scene. "I know your there Shadow come on out my love." said the girl. A man came out from on the top of a tree behind the woman. "Ah, my love, I could not surprise you," said the man, Shadow, as we wrapped his strong, powerful arms around the girl, "you've been gone too long from me, my sweet." "Well then, I guess I'll have to make that up won't I," said the woman seductively. "Hmmm, yes," said Shadow as they started to vanish away, "we shall my heart, my Selina." With that said the park was once again empty and the only things to the two depart was the trees and wind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SW: **_sigh_** that was good ending especially the stuff about me.

SA: I knew that would make you happy. Now that that's all over...let's get started on the next one.

SW: WHAT!NOOOOOOOOOO!

SA: Oh calm down. Here, **_gives bazooka to Shadow_** why don't you go find Tea and have some _fun, _okay?

SW: Ooooo, **_takes weapon _**ok call me when your ready. **_goes off to find Tea_**

SA: As for you people please **_review_**. Also, read my profile to see why I even gave a bazooka to Shadow. HEY, WAIT FOR ME SHADOW **_grabs knife collection_** See you next time. **_runs off_**


End file.
